Schoolgirl's Capricious Rebellion
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Hermione had always followed the rules, but when Mrs. Umbridge takes over and fires thier teacher she rebels. See what happens when a schoolgirl expresses her rebellion with Harry and the gang.Who should be next Ginny or Harry Potter? Story. Please Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.


A Cauldron of Fire Bottom.

HP opens. Hermione rebels & is paddled by Ms. Umbridge w her rebel jeans and panties down. Story alerts excite me to write. 18 y/o Hermione, Disciplinary Spanking. Don't like don't read.

Based on Professor Umbridge in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I do not own any Harry Potter Movies, books or characters. I write for enjoyment only and receive no money for writing this story.

The Room of Requirement appears only when someone is in need of it. To make it appear, one must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed. The room will then appear, outfitted with whatever is required. It was used in the castle to prepare Dumbledore's Army against The Dark Arts. Hermione and Ginny was stunned and frightened to see her teacher, Ms. Dolores Umbridge, from The Ministry of Magic.

"So, Hermione you want to dress in blue jeans instead of your required gray uniform skirt, like the goody-two-shoes, know-it-all Hermione Granger you pretend to be".

"Harry Potter's sweet, well-intentioned friend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The scene Professor Umbridge was almost like it was choreographed as she watched. Hermione wiggle naughty bottom back and forth as she ran across the bridge in her tight blue jeans she wore as she Harry and Ron declared their independence and started the school rebellion. Her teacher noticed as she heard Hermione Grainger spritely say,

"This is so exhilarating!" with a whip of her flowing brown hair.

Dolores Umbridge noted the naughty vixen was showing her unladylike visible panty line across her jean clad seat and vowed to cure the Hogwarts Schoolgirl of wanting to wear such tight jeans.

Hermione was pushed to the floor jean clad bottom up in The Room of Requirement where Dolores Umbridge had been waiting for the rebellious youth.

The pretty shoulder length brown haired schoolgirl looked up at Mrs. Umbridge with fright in her eyes. There was something in the shrillness of her teacher's voice.

"Let's see how exhilarating you feel with your blue jeans down being taught with the accompaniment of my paddle, My Bad Muggle Girl!"

She certainly deserved it the way she had rebelled against The Ministry of Magic.

Taking upon her to disobey and flout the rules at the Hogwarts School.

Mrs. Dolores Umbridge would administer paddlings to girls just like boys including Hermione, Ginny and Harry participants in the Room Of Requirements.

Hermione Grainger's Bottom of Fire, would serve as an example for all the young ladies and men as to the future state of their bottom, should they choose to rebel.

"Hermione I don't care how long it takes-but you might be interested in knowing the more you resist, the angrier I get."

"And that means the longer you're paddling will be. It is up to you: are you going to stand there like a good girl and let me lower those tight blue jeans or do we have to do it the hard way?"

Hermione giving a little sob, she said, "But I am too old! Eighteen year old women don't get spanked!"

"I can't stand this I am so embarrassed" the pretty schoolgirl cried,  
as Professor Umbridge pulled Hermione's tight blue jeans down off her round hips.

"Almost grown, 18 y/o schoolgirls who act like teenage brats get spanked."

"Now, get back over my knee and prepare to get a sound blistering, Miss Grainger!"

Just like a headstrong brown haired schoolgirl, wanting to attract attention to her bottom. Ms. Dumbridge decided that she should teach the late year teen a real lesson. And in her experience there was nothing like a severe spanking with wooden paddle whaling on a tail end to get a message across to a recalcitrant schoolgirl.

"What Is It Ma'am?" Hermione asked as she stood in the room tossing her brown hair back

Dolores Dumbridge hauled her facedown on her pink dress lap again, lifting the paddle even as she noticed that there were indeed red spots on each cheek, clearly visible ovals between the panty lines glowing even through the thin material.

"I am going to provide your bottom sound spanking. -and you will be the better for it Hermione."

"CRACK"! the hand, no the paddle moved sharply.

"OWW!" Hermione looked terrified. The muscle of his buttocks flinched as a pink oval paddle size lozenge appeared on her right butt cheek through her panties.

"You will not move until I give you permission is that understood?"

"Y-yes Ma'am" Hermione answered, through the truth of tears of fear and embarrassment were already trembling under her eyelashes.

"SMACK"! "CRACK"! "WHACK"! "WHIP"! "WHACK"! Ten fifteen times the paddle, wood felt by Hermione described a building fire that exploded in an amazing loud explosion of sound and pain.

Poor Hermione panted and kicked her leg as his female round ass turned from a bright pink to a cherry red under tight white panties that were tight across her bottom showing the effects of Professor Umbridge's school wooden paddle.

"You're going to remember this for a long time Miss Hermione!"  
With that, Arthur began to pepper the seat of the white smooth panties encasing Hermione's taut bottom tightly. After thirty swats of the paddle she had Hermione bouncing and squeaking, she paused to survey her handiwork.

"Hermione you act like a cute, provocative teenage girl with your  
visible panty lined bottom notice me tactics and that young lady is called sloth."

"I do not," Hermione said with a pertinent pout.

**The panties are going to come off.** "I heard you Miss Grainger when ran across the bridge and exclaimed,

This is so exhilarating rebelling against The Ministry of Magic."

"Now enough, I will have order. The panties come down!"

Professor Umbridge could envision her shapely fattened round pale bottom as she bared it, out of those tight, blue jeans with the etched in skin red line that would be left from the obviously snug panties Hermione wore. The Muggle Schoolgirl Witch would certainly have more redness to consider after he finished paddling her.

The teacher would now be able to see Hermione's butt would flatten, rebound, wiggle, and quiver as he applied the school paddle—turning from white to pink to red. And he wasn't going to stop until he'd raised little white blisters that would be raw, sore and blistered, thus making her unable to too sit down for a week.

Dolores Umbridge was willing to bet that on Monday Hermione would still be wearing her loose fitting gray skirt rather than her disgraceful hip hugging tight blue jeans that displayed a blatantly visible panty line for the whole school to see!

Hermione is aghast as her white brief panties are pulled down off her bottom.

"**SPANK SPANK**

"You would not be in your present situation getting spanked with a paddle in this magic room, if you had just minded me when I first addressed the students and took charge of your education at Hogwarts."

Dolores Umbridge began to lecture a now tearful teen as her wooden paddle delivered a steady rain of blows on Hermione's upturned burning red bottom. Each spank drove her message in loud and clear.

**CRACK! SMACK! WHACK! SPANK!**

Hermione's butt cheeks continued to get redder and redder under my heavy paddle swats. Here and there light purple bruises began to appear on her tender teenage flesh.

**CRACK! CRACK!**

"You should make sure you obey all rules with a smile and treat your teachers in a courteous manner"

**SPANK! CRACK! SPLACK! SPANK! SPLATT! WHACK! **

The punishing educator continued her lecture with brisk spanks of the paddle punctuating each word with a loud smack to drive my point home.

"Anarchy" **WHACK! **"Will" **SMACK!** "Not" SPANK**!** "Be" **SPLATT!**

"Tolerated"** WHACK! WHACK! SMACK! SPANK!**

Professor Umbridge continued to lecture the schoolgirl brat and continued her spanking as she watched her red and purple throb with a heartbeat. Her instructor slowed down the cadence of paddle spanks and observed Hermione's now round taut swollen bright red with blotchy purple bruises dotted with a growing number of white blisters in their centers.

Hermione was sobbing hysterically as Professor let her up off her pink dress lap and demanded Hermione turn her punished bottom towards her and curtsy as a sign of new respect for The Ministry of Magic and Mrs. Dumbridge.

A full minute had passed before Hermione the Muggle Witch realized that her spanking with the wooden paddled had stopped. She brushed her brown hair out of her tear stained face as she got up off her new teacher's lap and looked back over her shoulder taking in her red and purple throbbing bottom.

Hermione whipped her long brown mane of hair out in a secret act of defiance that was not lost on vindictive punishing better.

Dolores Dumbridge spun the paddle handle in my hand and brought the wooden paddle down hard across both butt cheeks of Hermione's Ass.

**CRAAACCKK!**

The sharp paddle swat sounded like a rifle being fired in the confines of The Room of Requirement. Hermione live with new pain opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Immediately after the paddle swat I saw her legs visibly trembling as she placed one foot in front of the other and bent deeply into a squatting wide legged curtsey and she flashed me her puckered pink butt hole

**SPANK! **

The paddle swatted her tortured butt cheeks again while she performing the deepest squatting position of her curtsey. I watched with amusement her little brown pouting button.

I felt a deep twinge and accompanying spasm in my now moist vagina as the burning heat of the wooden paddle spanks had made Hermione kick and widen her legs giving me a view of her ass crack. This was the only kind of discipline snippy girls understood. The severest of the over the knee spankings she could give her.

Fire engulfed her bottom cheeks and sparks of pain exploded inside her brain. As I put the paddle down and ordered Hermione to lean forward over the counter.

End of Chapter One


End file.
